First Time
by SakuraBlossom0989
Summary: Kinomoto Touya was used to many things. His friends teasing him, his sister having a new crush every day... But this was the first time that Kinomoto Touya had been rendered speechless by his sister and her new...crush? Or something else? One-shot. SxS. (My first one-shot :) )


_**Kura: Hi everyone! :)**_

_**Sakura: -_- Why are you posting something new when you didn't even update 'Melody of Hearts'?**_

_**Kura: Hehe… About that…. GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN! I have a really bad writer's block T_T…**_

_**Syaoran: So… why the sudden one-shot?**_

_**Kura: Yeah… This idea has been gnawing at me for a long time, so I finally typed it.**_

_**Touya: If this story has **_**anything **_**to do with Sakura being paired with that gaki… then…**_

_**Kura: Uh… yeah… it has nothing… (Nervous laugh)**_

_**Anyways, on with the one-shot!**_

_Kinomoto Touya was many things, brave, strong, but most of all handsome. In his college, many girls would excitedly ask for his number, only to have their hearts crushed by his gruff refusals. Soon they realized that admiring him from afar would be safer, both emotionally and -possibly- physically._

_If only those poor girls knew that their ice prince had a secret side to himself, which no one except his best friend knew of._

"_Hey, Kinomoto!" One of his close friends greeted him as the bell rang, meaning that they could finally go home now._

"_So… Is that kawaii sister of yours coming to pick you up again?" His friend grinned foolishly._

"_Hey, really? Yay! I get to see your ultra-cute sister!" Another one of his friends cheered enthusiastically, not noticing the dark aura surrounding Touya._

"_Nope, she's not coming today. Later guys, we've got to go!" Touya's best friend, Yukito, fortunately came to the rescue before Touya could kill their friends._

"_Touya, you have to learn to control your temper!" He whispered in Touya's ear while dragging him away, at the same time waving to their friends._

"_I'm home!" Touya threw his bag on the floor grumpily. He could feel it. That was gonna happen again. This had become a routine for him._

_3…_

"_Onii-chan! Welcome home!" His younger sister, Sakura, would exclaim happily._

_2…_

"_Nee… Onii-chan, can I tell you a secret?" She would ask in a lower tone, her cheeks slightly pink. Touya's eye twitched._

_1…_

"_You know, Onii-chan, I have someone I like!" Her eyes would be shining brightly._

_Wonderful._

_Another crush._

"_Who is it?" He would ask, hiding the grimace from his features. Who is it…again? He'd mentally add._

"_It's this senpai of mine, Kurosaki-senpai! Hanyaan! He's so handsome!" She would squeal dreamily, already on Cloud 9._

"_Senpai? Sakura I think that you shouldn't go after seniors. They reject girls really quickly." He would advise, not realizing that he himself was one of those senpais._

"_Waa! Onii-chan he rejected me!" She would come the next day, crying like there was no tomorrow. Touya knew what to do. He gave her some ice cream, gave her a shoulder to cry on, and then invite Yukito over. In seconds, she would go from bawling to grinning happily. Touya had practiced this procedure so many times that it was an instant reaction whenever this would happen._

Kinomoto Touya was used to this. Used to his sister having a crush and then being rejected the next day. Although it would annoy him, at least it would end the next day. That was what kept him calm. That and his fist colliding with their faces of those boys the very next day.

Yes, Kinomoto Touya had a long list of confessions burned in his mind.

"_Onii-chan, I like Katsuki-kun from Class 3!"_

"_No." _

"_Onii-chan, I think I have a crush on Ittoki-san!" _

"_No."_

"_You know, Onii-chan, I think I l-like Yukito-san."_

"_No…" (He vaguely remembered having a strangely jealous tone in his voice this time)_

But what Kinomoto Touya _wasn't _used to was seeing his sister with such a fierce look in her eyes.

That day he had come home, heard the same greeting, the same smile; but this time he couldn't feel it, that feeling inside of him that told him that he'd hear another confession. Instead, when he looked closely, his little sister seemed to glow with an inner light that nearly blinded him.

"Onii-chan, okairi. (Big brother, welcome home)" Her eyes were soft, and with such a warm smile on her face Touya couldn't help but smile at how much she resembled their late mother.

"Tadaima. How was school, Sakura?" For once, there was no bickering, no arguing, just a comfortable silence.

_Maybe today her crushes will finally be over._

_Thank-_

"Onii-chan, you know Syaoran-kun right?" She asked boldly, not even batting an eye at how her brother's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_Oh no. No way. __**Never.**_

_Please Kami-sama, let it not be what I think it is._

"I'm going out with him."

_Yes, it's not a crush- wait WHAT?!_

"_What_ did you just say?" His voice was now eerily low.

"I'm going out with him. With Syaoran-kun." It was a wonder that his jaw did not drop that very moment.

Touya sent her a piercing glare, but Sakura just returned it with one of her own. The temperature in the house seemed to drop, and the atmosphere became heavy as the two siblings stared each other in the eyes, stubbornly refusing to give up.

_No way is that gaki going to date my sister!_

"Kaijuu, you are taking this crush too far. Just leave it."

"_**Onii-chan, I love him."**_

_Why? Why does she have to look so determined, for __**him**__? Why do I feel like giving up?_

Small arms hugged him tightly. Astonished, Touya's brown eyes met Sakura's emerald ones. She was still smiling, in that heart-warming way. Touya could feel his anger slowly fading away.

"Onii-chan, arigatou. For watching over me, and for helping me realize that those boys were not meant for me. But now, I just don't want to leave Syaoran-kun. I feel that, I _know_ that he's the one for me. Gomen ne Onii-chan, but now you can't beat him up." At that last sentence she gave an impish grin and let go.

"Bye, Onii-chan! I've got a date with Syaoran-kun!"

For the first time in his life, Kinomoto Touya was left speechless. By his own sister. He sighed.

_She really loves him…_

_Damn._

With an amused smirk, he quickly dialed a number on his phone.

_Time to make that gaki's life hell._

"Hey, Yuki, does your grandfather still have those swords in his collection?"

_**Kura: Done! :) **_

_**Touya: YOU SAID THOSE TWO WOULDN'T BE TOGETHER!**_

_**Kura: I lied.**_

_**Sakura: Hoeeee?! Onii-chan, you beat senpai up?**_

_**Kura: Him and every other boy –except Yukito– who you had a crush on.**_

_**Syaoran: Hey! What are those guns for?**_

_**Kura & Touya: For killing you, of course.**_

_**Kura: Anyways, this one-shot was pretty simple, but I had fun writing it! 3 We get to see Touya's kawaii sister complex! ^_^**_

_**Touya: I do not have a sister complex!**_

_**Kura: Wow, after this one-shot you still deny the truth?**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**This was my first one-shot! :) Hope you like it!**_

_**Kura**_


End file.
